nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikotsugakure Main Gate Rp - 9/13/13
'Participants:' Kaito, Keiko KaitoRyu: -The Kazankage had been sitting in his office much like he always was and had been working for about three hours now. He had so much paper work that it almost made him sick. Figuring he needs a break he would stand up and walk out the front door. Feeling the cool wind rush through his hair Kaito would inhale a large breath through his nose and exhale slowly as he revels in the sweet smell of dango meet balls and the delicious smell of fresh ramen being cooked. Once he steps out a few feet he would think of training a bit as he hasn't in a little while. So, he would step out into the middle of the clearing that was at the main gate. Once there he would begin his training by forming the Clone seal and making a Lightning Clone. The Lightning clone would appear right beside him and look exactly like him in every single way. The next step was to start the first Rasengan. Moving his right hand out in front of him and at about his wait line, he would bring his left hand right over the right. The distance between the two hands was only about five or six inches. Now having the formation down he would begin focusing his chakra into the palm of his hand in a circular motion. Once this is done he would form a deep blue Rasengan that eminated from his right hand. Quickly he would hold his left hand out to the clone, palm up. Once this is done the clone would begin to strike the palm in several different locations in a circular motion as if striking the tenketsu in Kaito's hand. After about fourty five seconds of this the clone would pull his hands back and another Rasengan would quickly form. That was for about two seconds before it went haywire and caused Kaito to lose control of the both of them. The jutsu would end in a "pop" like sound and the clone would dissapear with a "poof" sound. Kaito would bend over persperating a bit as he was breathing heavily and grumbles to himself. "Damn it..."- EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko was humming as she wondered along the village in her little dream world, people would wave as she passed and she would wave back feeling happy as always. She knew her mama was busy doing stuff and her papa was at work, she knew the rules to not wonder to far or talk to anyone she didnt know. She looked around and saw her papa walking, so she sneakily followed him, hiding behind a try to watch him as he did "his move" as he had told her once. She giggled and mimiked his movement as she looked up as the others went poof and she giggled and clapped, "yay daddy! they disappeared!" KaitoRyu: -He would turn around quickly and shake his head still panting a bit. He knew she was only a kid and that is what made him laugh a bit as she cheered for his jutsu to fail. He knew she didn't really know what he was doing, so he was never upset by it. Hell, he was never upset by almost anything his daughters did. He loved them very much and it was shown as he bends down toward her and offers out his hands saying. "Come here little one. Where is your mommy? Isn't she supposed to be watching you while daddy works?"- EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko smiled brightly seeing her daddy look at her and kneeling down opening his arms, she runs to him and hugs him tightly, "papa papa your moves are good! I wanna be just like you one day" she nodded happily and smiled brightly looking up into his eyes with her slightly darkened bright blue eyes. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile to her and and pick her up hugging her tight. Hearing her say she wants to be like him when she gets older made him happy, but he must admit it made him nervous too. He quickly looks to her and says. "Well, if you keep watching me like you have been, you'll get there. I promise.- EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko nods and smiles as she huggles him around his neck, "papa, old man next door says hi." she smiled and nodded before she looked around and hummed, "papa can we go fishing? Maybe mama can cook some fishes tonight" she gets excited and hums happily. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would chuckle a bit at hearing his daughter talk about the man that was their neighbor. He then goes into thought as he is asked if they can go fishing for supper. Kaito would scratch his chin and then say. "I guess your mother wouldn't mind cooking them if we catch them. So, yeah why not?"- EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko clapped her hands and wiggled from her dads arms as she runs off towards thier home laughing loudly, "fighing fighing!" She runs past a woman who laughed softly, "Keiko, you going fishing?" the woman asked, Keiko kepted going, "no time to talk fishing fishing pretty lady!" she said. The woman laughed and turned to look at Kaito and nodded, "haha very hyper today isnt she, Kaito?" she asked KaitoRyu : -Kaito would smile and shake his head as he walks along behind her. The joys of having a five year old were those that were unseen by most. He then hears a woman ask him about the child and he replies quickly. "I've never seen her when she wasn't hyper, so its a normal day in the life for us." Kaito would laugh with the woman for a moment and then head inside the house with is daughter to grab the fishing poles. Once they grab the poles he would hold his hand out for her and move to hand out to the lake.- EnyoSilverHawk: Keiko watched at her dad grabbed the poles, she walked over and grabbed the hedgehog pillow up as she took a hold of her daddy's hand and smiled, "ok im ready" she saidas she started to following him out otwards the water where she would set down the pillow before sitting on it, "ok Mr. Prickle...we are going to go fishing, but papa says that he should bait the pole becase its dangrous for us to do it..." she nods as if she was talking to a best friend explaining how it worked. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile as he watched his daughter plop down with the hedgehog toy that she loved so much. He then takes her pole and grabs a worm out of the bad he had brought with them. Pinching the worm tight he would spear it long ways onto the hook and hand the pole back to Keiko saying. "Now, be careful casting it out. Don't get snagged up."- Results: The two fished for a few hours, caught some fish, and went home to cook them up.